


Traumatisme

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les paris ne sont pas toujours des bonnes idées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatisme

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

La plus étrange des choses m'est arrivée il y a quelques jours. Je vagabondais dans le parc avec Severus – je m'étais rendue au temps des maraudeurs – quand je surpris Elayan, près d'un arbre, dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Je ne me serais pas approchée, si je n'avais pas reconnu ce jeune homme comme étant Peter Pettigrow. Je fronçais les sourcils de dégoût avant de quitter le bras de mon amant pour aller la voir. Sitôt son baiser fini, elle se retourna et partit en courant. Je claquais des doigts immédiatement et une racine se leva de terre immédiatement pour la faire tomber. Je la rejoignis avant qu'elle ne se relève.

-Je crois que tu as quelques explications à me fournir…

-Ah, c'est toi, répondit-elle comme si elle était déçue.

Je l'aidais à se relever.

-Je reste quelques temps avec Sev'. Et je t'ai vue…

-Oh.

Je hochais la tête dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Elle soupira et m'indiqua un endroit où nous pourrions parler plus tranquillement. Une demi-heure plus tard, je ne pouvais contenir mon rire.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as embrassé à cause d'un pari ?

Je secouais la tête amusée. Elayan était bien la seule fille qui aurait l'idée d'aller voir Sirius Black pour lui dire que notre nouvelle partenaire d'écriture déliristique allait en pincer pour lui. Evidement, James avait profité de l'occasion pour se moquer de lui et Sirius avait parié avec Elayan qu'Oceanna ne viendrait pas le voir. Evidemment, Oceanna n'était pas venue et elle avait été obligée de poursuivre ce pauvre Queudver qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Et si tu gagnais ? parvins-je a demander à travers mes éclats de rire.

-Il devait me faire faire un tour sur sa moto volante.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais le vertige.

-J'aurais quand même préféré ça au baiser !


End file.
